pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zweilous
/ |dexmokalos=143 |dexgalar=387 |evofrom=Deino |evointo=Hydreigon |gen=Generation V |species=Hostile Pokémon |type=Dark |type2=Dragon |body=08 |egg1=Dragon |imheight=4'07" |metheight=1.4 m |imweight=110.2 lbs. |metweight=50.0 kg |ability=Hustle |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Zweilous (Japanese: ジヘッド Jiheddo) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Zweilous is a quadrupedal two-headed draconian Pokémon. Two black wing-like appendages and a second head have appeared on its body upon evolving from Deino. Black scruffy fur covers both heads' necks and eyes. It has two claws on each front leg, as well as a stubby tail and two feather-like "horns" on both of its heads. Its round, plumper underbelly has two rows of magenta scales. Zweilous' belly is rounder and wider due to the fact that it is a voracious Pokémon that is constantly eating; its heads compete for food, so it eats more than necessary. Behavior Zweilous' two heads do not get along and will often fight and compete with one another. They are especially competitive over food, so Zweilous will often eat too much because each head wants to eat more than the other. Whichever of Zweilous' heads eats more becomes the dominant head. Evolution Zweilous is the evolved form of Deino as of level 50, and evolves into Hydreigon at level 64. Game data Game Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Anime Two Zweilous made their debut in A Village Homecoming!, where one of them went on to evolve into a Hydreigon. Known Trainers With A Zweilous * Shannon * Ryuki Trivia * Zweilous takes the most levels to evolve into its next form out of any Pokémon that can still evolve, taking 64 levels until it can evolve into Hydreigon. *Despite Zweilous's two heads having separate minds and brains Hydreigon is explicitly stated to only have one head. Whether Zweilous loses one if its brains or if the two fuse together is unclear. * Basculin and Zweilous are the same species, both being Hostile Pokémon. * No Trainer in the Generation V games has Zweilous. It shares this trait with Rufflet, Vullaby, Mandibuzz, and Ferrothorn. * Due to the fact that Hydreigon has visible eyes and a "frill" around its neck, it can be presumed that Zweilous and Deino have eyes underneath their "hoods". It is also possible that Hydreigon's "hands" were originally Zweilous's two heads. * Since Zweilous has only 2 wing-like appendages, it cannot fly, as opposed to Hydreigon, who must have 6 wings in order to fly properly. In the anime it has been shown capable of limited flight, however. Origin Zweilous is based on a two-headed dragon. Zweilous is possibly modeled after the Hydra in Greek and Roman mythology, and shares the multiple heads associated with the hydra. It could also be based off of cave salamander, because, due to living in caves, are considered blind. The black fur surrounding its heads resembles a hoodie, associated with some goth or emo trends, with its bangs resembling an emo fringe. Etymology Its name appears to be combination of Zwei, the German word for the number 2 (referencing Zweilous' number of heads and its number on the evolution line) and jealous, since one head is always competing with the other. For instance if one head ate more than the other, the other would be jealous of the other. Also, Zweil might also came from Zwilling, the German word for twin since Zweilous has two identical heads. Gallery 634Zweilous BW anime.png 634Zweilous_Dream.png 634Zweilous Pokémon HOME.png Zweilous-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon